


The Next Level

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Humor, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Restraints, Romance, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You and H.R. have reached the next level in your relationship and it's not a ring he has behind his back...





	The Next Level

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

Your secret rendezvous with H.R. Wells in his S.T.A.R. Labs bedroom were always the highlight of your week.

The eccentric man (who has taken you as his lover) had explained to you that no outside visitors were allowed on the premises due to confidential “superhero” matters. And since you shared a place with some friends, the kind of fun you two normally had planned wouldn't be appreciated by your roommates.

Tonight was one of those _fun_ nights, and you should have known something was spinning in H.R.'s head when he said, “(Y/N), we've known each other quite a while now, right?”

You snuggle up to him in his bed after getting into something a little more comfortable. “Yes, I suppose we have.”

“And might you say you we have a mutual bond of safety and trust?”

You laugh. “Where are you going with this, H.R.?”

“What would you say to taking our relationship to the next level?”

“Which would be...?” H.R. gets up quickly and opens his bedside table drawer. When he returns, you notice he's hiding something behind his back, sitting like a puppy in front of you. Then he reveals the metal item with the biggest, most expectant smile.

“Handcuffs?”

He waits patiently to hear your verbal consent.

“Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!” With equal amounts of amusement and sincerity, you accept the handcuffs as if they were an engagement ring. You knew H.R. had a kinky side... and after getting to know him more, you couldn't wait until he brought up this topic.

_Oh, he looks so happy, bless him._

H.R.'s expression darkens a little. “Shall we?”

You hold your wrists out to him as a reply. The cold metal cuffs are cold on your skin, but you welcome the sensation. H.R. hovers his body over yours, planting a kiss to your lips before hooking your restraints to the bed.

“Are they too tight?” he checks.

“Just fine.”

“Good.” H.R. runs his hands down your arms, leaving goosebumps as he does. He plants kisses down your neck and peppers them across your chest. You're already having a hard time breathing thanks to his expert touch. It's driving you crazy not being able to touch him back, but this was kind of the point of the cuffs.

“Tell me what you want,” he practically purrs into your chest.

“I want your mouth on me, _now._ ”

“Mmm, I was hoping you'd say that.”

H.R. slides your underwear down tantalizingly slow, and when he removes them completely, he moves his head even lower until his beautiful face lingers in between your legs. The moment before he goes down on you, he locks eyes with you, licking his lips hungrily.

And then you feel him, maneuvering his tongue around your already slick folds like it's his one true talent. H.R.'s talented flicks make you squirm under him and he has to hold onto your hips to restrict your motions. Your head falls back on the pillow as you make little noises of contentment. His tongue strikes your most sensitive spot and the moan that leaves you this time is truly immodest. You'd do anything to get him to do it again. On instinct, your hip buck in order to try and feel more of his mouth on you.

“Eager, aren't we?” he teases. You wish you could run your fingers through his hair, hold his head closer, anything. The things he's making you feel have built up so much that it's dangerously close to breaking you. He starts humming against you, sending little vibrations up through your body. This, along with his final act, finally sends you over the edge as you pour into him. H.R. laps up your release greedily, and for sure happily because you can feel his lips in the form of a smile on you.

Still in a bit of a welcome daze, H.R. uncuffs you and places a kiss to your hands, then to your lips. You can taste yourself on him, mixed with what he always tastes a little like: coffee.

“You taste good,” you say, finally able to wrap your arms around your lover.

“It's all you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "can I ask for HR smut involving him going down on his secret lover in his room space at S.T.A.R Labs please?"


End file.
